The present invention relates to method and apparatus of forming solid phase reagent in micro-module, and more particularly forming solid phase reagent for use in hematology and bacteriology.
Recently, also in Japan, patients of acquired immunity deficiency symptoms (AIDS) are reported. Especially, as AIDS is considered an infection of virus through blood, and as Japan depends 90% of blood for transfuse for hemopheliac from import, that is important problem.
As the diagnosis of AIDS, indirect method to measure immunity function in body, and direct method to determine whether antibody against AIDS virus is producing in body are utilised. As to the latter method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,113 discloses method of detecting antibody in serum of AIDS and pre-AIDS patients, utilising reagent H9/HTLV-3.
To utilise the H9/HTLV-3 as reagent, diagnosis kit utilising incubated H9/HTLV-3 is developed by NCI Co. USA and sold by Abbott Lab. USA. Effective method is desired to develope manufacturing such diagnosis kit.
To produce the above mentioned diagnosis kit utilising the incubated H9/HTLV-3 developed as AIDS diagnosis method should be very carefully performed to use the HTLV-3 as reagent to prevent healthy operator from immunity by HTLV-3 infection. The HTLV antigen can be inactive by treatment by surface-active agent or super-sonic wave. The HTLV-3 antigen positive human blood-plasma which is used as positive control can be inactive by super-heat treatment at 60.degree. C., 3 hours.
Whether the inactivated virus is used, contact with virus may cause antibody production in healthy operator body. If antibody is produced, mistaken diagnosis as AIDS, ARC or pre-AIDS might accompany.
Further, presence of inner celler substance of E. Coli or H9 cell in the agent, may cause mistaken result in the HTLV-3 screening test from person who has antigen to the E. Coli and H9 cell.
The mistaken positive reaction may cause severe trouble to the healthy person and his family.